A Mission Gone Horribly Wrong
by Lunawolf5
Summary: This is a redo of the spin off i did before. Some people yelled at me when i took it off so i made some changes and this is what came out please enjoy. I don't own any characters or the story its from so don't yell at me for it this time.


I love the story by Rhov, called Fight me, Bite me. So I came to this part in a chapter where Gray and Erza where talking about Natsu's past in the story and how he had been tortured and how the master had warned Erza about missions that may trigger his past. So I thought why not send them on a mission before Gray and Natsu where dating and have him freak out about his past so I came up with this spin off with Rhov's permission of course cause I do not copyright others ideas without permission. So here it is!

Erza picked out a mission that looked interesting for her and her team. At the time the master wasn't there so she checked it with Mira who signed off on it.

She had been warned about some triggers that may set Natsu off. But she thought that this was safe.

All they had to do was take down this guy that was taking over some of these farm houses that the village needed now that it was crop season. Along with some disappearances so it seemed lie there was going to be some fighting. Erza thought it would be an easy job take down the guy alive and get paid big cash enough to pay for Lucy's rent twice with her share alone.

"Natsu, Lucy, gray and of course Happy we have a mission. Meet me at the train station in one hour." Erza said and Natsu groaned.

But then all left to get packed and ready to go on the mission. An hour later they were all at the train station ready to board. They got on without any hassle at all. Which was always a good thing. Even Natsu and Gray seemed to get along enough to pass Erza's approval.

They found seats and Erza quickly knocked Natsu out when he started to get sick.

"So what's the mission?" Gray asked looking out the window.

"We are going To get rid of a guy who is taking away farm houses for a small village that is preventing the villagers from getting their crops in. There have also been some disappearances from the village that may also be linked." Erza explained totally forgetting that Natsu was knocked out and she would have to explain it all again but she never did so he was just going to have to learn on the job like always.

"Sounds like fun." Gray said in only his boxers.

"Gray feeling a draft?" Lucy asked with a smirk when gray realised he was with out cloths again.

"Shit!" He said and ran to locate his cloths which appeared not to be on the train so he had to go to Erza's bags since she had a case just for him there.

When they showed up at the town gray had to carry Natsu off the train do to his motion sickness still acting up. They talked to the town mayor who was very happy to have them there.

"Thank you so much for coming. This man he is preventing us from doing our jobs and the disappearances had started when he showed up." The mayor said.

"We will get rid of him as soon as possible and with as little damage as possible. If there is any we will help you rebuild." Erza offered since the reward was so small she assumed the town didn't have much money to give out and with natsu and gray around they will most likely do more damage than good.

"Oh thank you. If you head down that part over there you will come to a large barn he will be in there." The mayor said pointing down a dirt path.

"Where are we?" Natsu groaned coming to and gray carefully placed him down knowing he was still out of it.

"We are at the town for the mission Natsu." Lucy said taking Natsu and holding him up so he could regain his strength properly. He gave her a thankful smile for that and eventually walked on his own back to his normal self.

"Let's do this I won't to kick some ass!" Natsu said excitedly not really caring what it was and was running up when they came to the barn he froze for a minute and shook his head like he was trying to get rid of some bad memory.

"You ok Natsu?" Happy asked and Natsu put up a fake front.

"Yeah fine." He said with a nervous laugh as he opened the door and peeked in carefully. He then closed it and leaned against the door his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Yeah ok let's do this." Natsu said trying to sound brave even though it brought back some…...dangerous memories for the dragon slayer he was going to act normal so not to worry his team.

Natsu opened the door and held it open for his team to enter before he hesitated and walked in hoping they could finish as quickly as possible. He soon got distracted by a strange scent that appeared. It was like a sweet smell that he recognized almost instantly.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu shouted as he blew a hole into the barn not aware that it will grow back in two minutes. He grabbed his team mates and throw the stunned members out the large hole.

"Natsu what the hell!?" Gray shouted as he hit the ground turning to see the hole Natsu had produced closing up with Natsu still inside a panicked look on his face as gas surrounded him and he started coughing falling to the ground.

"What was that?" Erza asked as she brushed herself off and standing up.

"What was he thinking?" Lucy asked concerned that Natsu had wanted to take on the enemy by himself.

"Knockout gas. He scented it and blew a hole to throw us out of to protect us. He sacrificed himself to save us. He had a panicked look on his face though so I think we should get back in there as soon as possible." Gray said getting up to find he didn't have a shirt on any more but didn't really care at this point in time and walked over to the doors finding them locked. When he tried to freeze it just just melted the ice. When Erza tried to break it open it fought back and didn't let her get near the barn door. Erza examined the barn door closer and found a protective seal on it that prevented anyone to enter with force or if the doors were locked from the inside.

"Well he will just have to get out himself. Cause we can't get in without him opening the doors." Erza said pacing trying to think of a solution.

Natsu POV

Shit this isn't good. I can't go through this again. Never again it was horrible the first time and i am still having nightmares about it still. Come on Natsu get ahold of yourself that man is dead now you killed him remember? I think to myself as I look around the barn a pale green smoke surrounds me and I start to get dizzy and fall unconscious for the gas.

When I wake up I find myself chained up and standing. My arms raised above my head chained to the ceiling. My legs spread by chains connecting to the ground. My vest gone scarf on a table across the room. I thankfully still had my pants on.

"Well looks like you're awake." A sickly voice says from behind me. I freeze with a shiver going down my spine. Fear coursing through my veins.

"Let me go you sick bastard!" I say trying to act brave, trying not to show that I was so scared that fighting gildarts would look like a walk in the park in comparison. This was not the same guy hes dead remember that focus on melting the chains.

"Oh no. We are going to have a little fun. Your friends would have joined you but you had them escape so you will get the worst of the treatment. Oh and they can't get in to save you right now they are locked out side and can not get in so there is no one coming to save you." He reached up and caressed my right shoulder a sick soft touch and I flip focus completely gone from getting out of the chains.

"No! No! Stop! Get away from me you sick bastard!" I cry trying to get away from him trying to stay in the moment to get way but so many memories come flooding back its hard to tell what is real and what is the past coming back to haunt me in the present with this man touching me like the other one had.

"Oh I haven't even done anything yet. Have you had this happen to you before, boy?" He asked in that same tone. I rattle the chains even more screaming hearing his voice in my head at the same time trying to stop both men from touching me. The one from the past and the one now.

"You have haven't you. So you already know how this works already? Good!" The man said as he walked over to a table covered with a lumpy blanket that he took off revealing sets of tools or toys as the other one called them even though they were no fun at all.

He grabs one that I can't see and brings it over placing it in the fire that was next to me which in retrospect was not a good idea but I am too scared to do anything at the moment. He leaves the item in the hot coals for a few minutes as he examines me like a piece of meat. Circling me and poking at me like he was looking for something in particular.

When he came back to the fiery coals he pulled up the iron spike that was red with heat and he brought it to my face. Inches from placing it on my cheek he lowered in and brought it down on my inner right thigh.

I let out a howl of pain breathing heavily. The heat didn't really hurt as much as him digging it straight in to my thigh and almost hitting the bone in my leg. The heat just made it smell like he was cooking my leg. I knew that there wasn't going to be a burn but a big ass hole instead.

I pant as he drags it out and shows it to me. It was covered in burning flesh and blood.

"I wonder what hurts the most the heat or the fact that I have impaled your leg and then took it out again? Hmmm. What do you think?" He says asking me whether a certain pain hurts more between fire and almost hitting the bone.

"Go…...to…..hell….you….sick….bastard." I pant out sweat covering my face as he shoved the spike right through my foot and hit the ground. I scream as he lets go leaving it in my foot. Thank fully it will cauterize the blood so I don't die of blood loss. Again the burning wasn't there but good god having a meal spike run through your foot? Yeah that hurts like well a metal spike going through your foot!

"Oh still got fight in you well you won't for long." He says and the ultimate torcher begins.

Eventually heated knives cover my body but never hitting any major veins. There were bloody burn marks covering my body though the man seemed surprised that the burn marks only consisted of burning blood surrounding the wounds. Cut marks covered my forearms and face blood dripping from each one. I passed out half way through from blood loss and pain about half way through the treatment.

I came to and was covered in blood. I heard screaming and fighting seeing flashes of red blonde orange blue and raven.

"Cut the chains!" A voice shouted. I thought I knew it but I couldn't place it properly.

"On it!" Another voice said and two human shapes with blurs of orange and raven cut away the chains. My arms went down limb and my legs closed slowly. I felt myself being lowered to the ground before I blacked out unaware of what was going on.

I felt someone throw water onto my face forcing me awake. Full of adrenaline I jump up and climb the nearest tree as fast as I could burning off the branches the branches that allowed me to go up. I clung to the truck balancing perfectly on the branch I was now on about 30 feet in the air.

"Natsu?!" Someone shouted up to me.

Normal POV

Gray splashed water on the wounded dragon slayer who had fallen unconscious due to blood loss after gray and Loki took him off the chains the enemy had tied Natsu up with.

The moment water hit his face Natsu had gotten up and climbed the nearest tree with such speed even Jet would have been put to shame for it.

"Natsu?!" Lucy called up to the frightened wounded boy in the tree.

He looked down at them fear glazing his eyes as he clung to the truck of the tree.

"What's wrong with him?" Gray asked examining the burned tree branches Natsu had caused.

"First he can't get out of metal chains now he is acting like a scared dog." Gray said with a huff watching Natsu closely.

Erza felt the scaly scarf Natsu cared for so much. This was all her fault she should have waited to check the mission with the master after all he had warned her about these types of missions when they first started the team.

She looked up to the scared boy not knowing exactly what he had gone through the first time she understood this had brought back horrible memories for the dragon slayer even though the man who had first done it was no longer around she was unaware he was dead by Natsu's hand nor did Erza care she had brought Natsu into that situation unaware and she blamed herself.

"Leave him alone." Erza said calmly at first.

"But-" Lucy tried to protest gray was about to speak as well but Erza spoke first.

"Shut up and leave him alone! Natsu needs a little time before he will trust us again." Erza almost screamed the first part than calmed down for the second and even calmer she said. "Happy take Natsu his scarf but don't get too close. Just Allow him to see you and the scarf don't throw it at him just let him take it. Even if it takes a little time wait." She explained handing the cat the scarf.

"Aye sir!" He said taking the scarf and floating carefully up to Natsu.

He waited a little while so Natsu noticed he was there on his own not wanting to startle the dragon slayer. He did that once and would never do it again.

When Natsu finally noticed him fear covered his body with shaking and sweat as he registered the scarf.

He gently reached for the scarf and happy wanted to shove himself into Natsu's arms even if they has bloody bandages covering them. Happy resided though knowing from nightmares Natsu had not to push him.

Natsu took the scarf along with happy and wrapped his arms around both cat and scarf. At first happy thought it was a misunderstanding so he froze not wanting to bring Natsu out if the good memories he was in with the scarf. Than Natsu spoke.

"I am so sorry happy. Don't ever leave me like that again! Don't ever leave me..." Natsu said and stars fell from his eyes as he fell unconscious once again and the two fell to earth only to be caught in grays cold arms.

"Don't ever leave me...please." Natsu said in his sleep just sde able for gray to hear but he didn't say anything about it. Nor did happy.

Time skip

A few weeks later they were back at the guild Natsu back to his old self after going to a therapy session or two but refused to get any more help after that but gray could tell he wasn't back to normal just yet.

Erza also got yelled at by the master, he would have banned her from missions but it was erza so he couldn't. The reason Erza got such a punishment officially was for destroying a magical barn that had never been seen before. The real reason was that she put Natsu into a situation she had been strictly told not to.


End file.
